


Ran From the Tide (Won't Let You Hide)

by plantlady



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlady/pseuds/plantlady
Summary: Baby was used to people underestimating her. It helped. Sometimes.





	Ran From the Tide (Won't Let You Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Driver was great. Other than the huge lack of female characters being used as something other than motivation. So here you go

The armoured car robbery was a disaster from the beginning. 

A man named Devin had been their fourth, with Buddy and Darling joining for another job. Devin was quiet from the start, not saying much, but staring intensely at whoever was speaking while Doc had run them through the motions. Whenever there was a break in conversation and no one was speaking, he would default to Baby. 

Baby was used to the attention. A lot of Doc's hires didn't like her quietness, her headphones, or any inkling of favouritism that Doc showed her. They would try to assert their dominance, an easy task in their minds for the unassuming female driver. She was an average height, thin and wiry. Her mousy brown hair was generally pulled up, and her expression rarely gave any of her thoughts away. In fact, there was nothing at all of significance about her, no tattoos or piercings, with the exception of the few jagged scars around her eyes that the sunglasses kept mostly hidden. 

Devin looked at her, not through her like most people on the street, and for the first time in a long time, she felt an inkling of discomfort. 

The drive to the spot where they would be accosting the other vehicle went smoothly. Baby played Kasabian, and felt her hackles go down slightly. Darling sat in the back seat with Devin, while Buddy rode up front. Buddy and Darling bantered lightly, before settling into the comfortable quiet that pre-job excitement always caused. 

As the group exited the car, Darling tugged on the end of Baby's ponytail playfully, "Leave the car running, won'tcha, honey?" Baby nodded, giving her a small smile. 

Baby counted the seconds through the tempo of Processed Beats. Devin burst out front around the side of the armoured car, sliding into the passenger seat of the car, two bags at his feet. He was too early.

"Drive." He ordered after a couple seconds of her sitting there. His voice was gravelly, and Baby imagined that he didn't speak much either.

"Where are Buddy and Darling?" Baby questioned. Devin rubbed a hand across his eyebrow.

"They're not going to make it, so drive." He trained his gun on her.

"Can't leave without them." 

"Says who?" 

"Doc." 

Devin didn't say anything to that, and got out of the car, coming around to the driver's side of the car. He wrenched the car door open as Baby realized belatedly that maybe she should have locked the doors. Devin dragged Baby out of the car and sent a fist into her face, breaking her sunglasses, and then the side of her head. She went down hard, hitting her head on the pavement. 

Through the ringing in her ears, Baby heard Devin say, "Guess I'll be leaving you here too, little bitch." He gave her a kick in the ribs before getting in the driver's seat and slamming the door, racing away with her acid green iPod. 

Baby gave herself a couple seconds to close her eyes against the dizziness, and then dragged herself up. She stumbled towards the armoured car, pulling a new pair of sunglasses and a screwdriver out of her pocket. Buddy and Darling met her halfway around the car, Darling helping Buddy as he limped, blood running down his leg. 

"That bastard took the car?" 

Baby nodded, making her head feel like it was full of marbles, crashing together in her skull. She spun around, looking for suitable cars and spotted a bright red Mazda. Subtlety could come later when they dumped the car. 

Baby smashed the driver's window, unlocking the doors and sweeping out the glass quickly. She turned on the radio, finding something suitably panicked on the fourth station she got to. With Buddy and Darling settled in the back seat with their single bag, Baby ripped out of the lot and past two cop cars that were racing towards them. One of them altered its course as the trio passed the two cars, and Baby urged the car forward towards a red light. Slowing her speed slightly, Baby turned left through the light, trying to shield their car behind a green Jeep from the cop in the passenger seat of the car following them as he leaned out the window with his firearm. The Mazda clipped the back bumper of the Jeep, sending them slightly off course, through a gas station and onto another road. The cop car had to stop abruptly to avoid hitting a mini van as it exited the station. 

Once they were clear of the cop car, she increased her speed again, pulling ahead and gliding onto the highway. Immediately, she settled them into the speed limit, trying to blend in. The wind coming through the broken window buffeted Baby's hair around her face, and gave her a distraction from the pulsing pain in her head. Baby's hands felt slick on on the steering wheel as she staved off a wave of dizziness.

"We gotta get to the other car before Devin does," Darling reminded. Buddy was stone-faced in the backseat, but his sweaty forehead gave away how much pain he was in. 

"I'm a better driver than Devin." Darling didn't argue with that. 

Baby took the correct exit, and in no time they were in the parking garage, pulled up next to a Volvo. Baby got out of the car, stumbling a bit as she grabbed Darling's bag, Darling helping Buddy into the backseat. 

Buddy was supposed to be driving for part two, and Baby looked to Darling questioningly. She hardened her featured and got in the driver's seat, letting Baby get in the passenger seat. Buddy had a new t-shirt on, and his old one pressing against his thigh. Baby's hand shook as she reached for the radio knob, and Darling glanced at Baby curiously before turning her eyes back to the road. 

They reached Doc's headquarters in what felt like no time at all, but Baby suspected she might have blacked out for part of the trip. When they got into the warehouse, Doc was waiting for them as usual, and he looked furious. Baby dropped gracelessly onto her usual stool, and with a trembling hand pushed her sunglasses up her nose from where they had slid down. She wanted nothing more than to put her head onto the cool metal table and go to sleep, but the anger radiating from Doc was making this a non-option. Darling settled Buddy down with a first aid kit at the big table, the single bag of money from their job sitting limply beside them. 

"Baby, you mind telling me what happened back there? Why you're coming back with only two of my hires, and I'm finding out from the radio that the third has gone up in flames in your car?" 

"He's dead?" Baby asked, her voice sounding too soft even in her own ears. 

"Come here, Baby. Walk me through why you didn't stick to the plan." Doc spoke conversationally, but Baby could read the threat in his voice. 

"Leave Baby be," Darling spoke out, "Devin got half the money and split. He didn't even try cover for Buddy when he got shot. Baby tried to stop him, but Devin took the car." Baby furrowed her brow. Darling was lying for her to Doc like it was nothing. Darling couldn't have known what had happened at the car. 

"I'm asking, Baby. Come here, Baby." Doc commanded. Baby stood up, and felt the blood draining her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, and dug her nails into her palms to fight off the wave of nausea. Swaying slightly, she made her way over to the table. Doc met her once she got there and pulled out a flashlight. 

"Take off your sunglasses, Baby." Baby slowly removed them, putting them in her pocket. There was a cut right below her eye from the broken plastic of her sunglasses, and the whole socket was beginning to swell. Doc shone a flashlight into each of her eyes clinically. From there, he put a hand on her head, and she felt his hand probe through her hair. Doc brought his hand away red with blood as he found another cut from where she hit the pavement. 

After a short silence, "He did this?" Baby didn't nod or shake her head, just met his gaze before finally dropping her eyes. Doc walked over to the first aid kit, grabbing a bottle of Aspirin. He tossed it to Baby. "You'll want these, I imagine. You can go and lay on one of the cots, but don't go to sleep."

Baby's palms itched without her iPod there to listen to. It would have given her a worse headache, but at least it drowned out the horrible ringing. Baby pulled off her jacket gingerly, her ribs aching. She slowly lay down, and, ignoring Doc's warning, sunk into the darkness of sleep. 

When Baby woke up, a brand new acid green iPod sat on top of her neatly folded jacket on the chair beside her bed.


End file.
